Had Enough
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: Fluffy romance. Set in modern times in high school. Yuya's having the worst day of her life, and has finally had enough of Kyo's insults. Better than the the summary.


**Now on my profile I said I would never write one but it seems that finally inspiration has hit, and it wasn't pretty when it did, and I can write! Yay! I just love fanfiction where Kyo and Yuya knew each other as kids. Plus my brain is slowly melting because of so much revision so I need to do something else and this takes away from my nerves about my first exam tomorrow. OK now this is my first Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfiction so be nice. Please not that happy about the end, thank you for reading this.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo- I don't even have all the volumes of the manga, I only own the idea of this one shot.**

Full Summary  
Not much of a plot, just some fluffy romance. Set in modern times in high school. Yuya's having the worst day of her life, and has finally had enough of Kyo's insults. Better than the the summary.

About the story, age is mentioned, if the are not mentioned in Yuya's class then they are with Kyo and there fore Kyo's mentioned age. In this Muramasa is Kyo's father and Nozomu is alive. If one of the main group aren't mentioned it's not because I don't like them they are there just not part of this story. Oh and I have messed around a little. Akari is Yuya's aunt and her guardian, she is also guardian to Santera. And Mayumi is alive and Kyo's mum, Mahiro is her and Muramasa's daughter(Just to fit in to my story), she is just a little younger than Yuya.

Yuya's P.O.V  
He was an idiot, and hurtful jerk, a complete and utter pain in the butt who never thought of anyone but himself! God I hated him! Well, I wish that was true. Dog face! Flat chested! Noisy! Stupid! And if he calls me woman or girl one more time I swear I'll... run home and cry like I'm doing now. I've had enough!  
I have coped for years with his stupid insults ever since I was five and he was six. He cornered me against a tree holding a worm to my face and told me that I was stupid and had to do everything he said because he was older and a boy. When I pointed out that he was only nine months older than me, and only just in the year above he put the worm in my hair. So I head butted him. That is my first memory of us, I think I have blocked all my younger memories, because they were so traumatic. But according my brother, we had gotten along, sure we fought like we did now but we were "so cute". I like my brother, I do, but sometimes he is so annoying. Like when he says I like Kyo more than a friend. I do not! I hate him! OK maybe what I hate more is that Nozomu is kind of right. Just a little, I don't hate Kyo, but I don't like him more than a friend, since I don't think he knows what a friend is. We had a unique relationship which translate as he insults me and I... I just take it.  
Like today. I had had the worst morning; I woke up an hour late having not re-set my alarm, so I had to shower at the speed of light meaning I couldn't let my conditioner stay in as long. Then I was faced with the option of eating or drying my hair, my stomach decided for me. Then I missed my bus and had to run to the next stop through the short cut to reach it on time, where I got scratched by all the branches. Then on the bus I realised I had put on my top that Kyo had written "Kick me" on the back in permanent marker. I had kept it as I gardened in it, but never wore out till today. It got worse when getting off the bus I felt some one kick me. I didn't have to turn around to know who did it. Hotaru. When I had calmly asked why he did it (meaning I shouted at him) he looked at me like I was the one who walked around with my head in the clouds, "Cause your back says kick me". I was saved from saying more when Shinrei arrived and told him how stupid he was, starting the old argument they had whenever they spoke to each other.  
After that and three other people sniggering at my t-shirt I decided to let my hair down, ignoring the huge kink in in from it drying in a pony tail. The first lesson went badly, but then science had never been my strong point, and the teacher hated me. The second lesson went even worse. Economics, which I was usually very good at, as there was nothing I loved more than money! And usually I joked around with Sakuya, Akira and Benitora who were all in my class but not today. Sakuya was ill and Akira and Benitora where arguing, sometimes I don't see how those two can be such good friends. When I tried to stop them hitting each other with their chairs I got detention with them as well. It's the last time I try and stop them fighting.  
You'd think by third lesson things would have picked up but no. It got worse. Walking into class late, I had gotten to carried away helping Sasuke with his homework, I got hit with flour. Apparently sixteen year olds still find it funny to set up pranks where flour falls on your head. I still have flour in my hair. I was looking forward to lunch when I could see everyone and have an hour where I could not get detention, covered with flour or kicked again.  
But that didn't happen. Oh no. Instead as I made my way over to the blossom tree we all sat under in the summer, my bag decided to break. I knew I had to get a new bag soon, the bottom was getting a little raggy but I thought it would last a little longer and especially since today I had a light load. Having forgotten my English text book. Luckily Akira and Benitora, helped me pick everything up, still trying to apologise for getting me detention.  
But as soon as I had sat down, he ordered me to get him some lunch and sake. He didn't even look at me when I told him I wasn't his servant, and reminded him sake was banned in school, and he shouldn't be drinking it during the day anyway. Didn't look and didn't listen. Just sat eyes closed leaning back against the tree. I roll my eyes as I get up and grumble about, how sexist he was and should have been born years ago instead of today. Knowing Kyo he would have liked that, probably have become a feared samurai, God knows people cowered when he walked down the hallways. It was his stupid arrogant smile and red eyes, not that he smiled a lot, usually he just scowled or remained blank. But his eyes...those amazing red eyes, they were never dead. Always alive, shining and thinking, never missing a thing. Sometimes I wish he would. They were the reason he got his nickname, Demon eyes.  
I ended up getting everyone some lunch and to my surprise managed to carry back the three trays (now that was some feat) with out tripping or being pushed into. I thought my day was finally looking up, but that was when it went it hit an all time low.  
"What happened to you dog face?" He inquired smirking.  
"I've not had a good day" I answered having hoped that would be the end of it, but I known it wouldn't be, but that doesn't stop a girl.  
"Looks like you got hit with flour, and what happened to your hair?"  
"I woke up late and my hair dried when I had it up, and yes I got hit with flour, I don't normally choose to accessories with self-raising!" I grit my teeth and refused to let him get to me.  
"How do you know it's self-raising?" I had ignored Hotaru letting Shinrei once again call him an idiot.  
"Why isn't it up now then?" I don't know why he was asked all these stupid questions, but it was too much after the crap morning I had just had. I wanted to know why he couldn't just shut up and eat his lunch?  
"Because" I had said not wanting to answer and give him more ammunition against me. When he didn't answer back I though that was that, and turned slightly to my side to eat my lunch. Only to feel my hair suddenly being pushed over my shoulder.  
"What the hell-!" I had screamed but was silenced by his low chuckle.  
"Thought so, kick me- still funny"  
"Oh I'll kill you!" I had finally screamed turning to shout at him. He just smiled at me.  
"Who hit you with flour?" The question stopped me for a second, when I thought just for that second that he actually cared, he stopped smiling when he asked, but then I realised why he wanted to know.  
"I don't know. Why do you want to go congratulate them?" I was fuming then as I stood pushing my lunch to the floor and stared down at him. But he stood too and I ended looking up at him. He had always been taller than me trying to intimidate me with that height, but I was use to it, and I had never cowered at him. Except for that one time. It was probably that one time, that was keeping me back from ever hating him, it was probably that time that caused the flutter of my heart, and warmth that spread through me when I thought about him, or said his name. Or when he looked at me with those red eyes.  
He just looked down at me knowing I wasn't done. But I didn't know what to say, I was so confused and hurt. I couldn't stand anymore bad things happening today yet it was just getting worse. So I had settled with the usual.  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
"You always say that but you dog face are too underdeveloped and small to even come close to trying"  
Everyone was silent as they watched our display. They were used to our arguments, everyone was but they could all sense the difference in this one. It seemed for once Kyo missed something, no thinking about it, he probably knew I was close to breaking down but he just chose to ignore it.  
"You-" I had started only to be interrupted by Yukimura who suddenly was holding three bottles of sake in each hand.  
"Look what I found why don't we all have a drink" He was worse than Kyo I tell you. We had both ignored him, instead we tried to stare each other down. Well it was try in my case, Kyo succeeded. I could feel the tears gathering behind my eyes but I refused to cry. I had coped with more insults but for once I would like him to just stop. Especially today, he knew what day this was.  
"Crying dog face?" his face was stone.  
"No!" I shout.  
"Where's Sakuya, I haven't seen her all morning?" We both had ignored Kyoshiro as he look frantically, until someone told him she was ill, we didn't even spare him a glance as he took out his phone to call her. Nor when he started to tell her how to take some antibiotics, or that he wasn't that predictable that she knew how he would react when he heard.  
"Hey you guys why don't you finish your lunch?" Bontenmaru had suggested but I ignore him too. Why didn't he remember!  
"My lunch is on the floor, get me some more dog face, maybe the exercise will help you develop more" That had been it the last straw. I had given him every chance to remember or just stop but he didn't. I couldn't stand there a moment longer. So I ran. Away from the English class I didn't have a book for, the detention I didn't deserve, and him and his piercing red eyes.  
I couldn't keep the tears in and now my eyes are all red and puffy as I bang on my front door. I couldn't find my keys they were probably on the floor at school. I hoped someone found them but right this second I don't care. I only care about curling into a ball and crying till Nozomu came home and I could cry and hug him, while avoiding the reason I was crying. Not that I didn't have a reason to cry today. Nozomu might even cry too.  
"Yuya?" The gentle voice of Muramasa breaks though my sobs and I look over my shoulder to see him standing outside his front door. "Come in, Akari is in here and you can tell us what my son has done this time" I smile a small sad smile and follow him into his house, that was the stage to many of my memories.  
"Yuya! What has happened! You should be at school!" Akari stands up as she sees me and comes over to me, "Come on sit down drink some tea, let Auntie Akari make it all better"  
"Here" Muramasa hands me some tea and I take gratefully, the tea helping to soothe my sore thick throat from my sobs. "Now tell us what Kyo has done this time"  
"Ah Kyo" Akari says seeming to understand then the glazed look comes over her face as usual, when his name is mentioned. "If only I was a few years younger, I would happily marry him" I've stopped thinking of this as weird, Akari was my fathers youngest sister and isn't that old, in fact she has yet to hit thirty but is already guardian of three. As Santera lives with us.  
"Akari this maybe isn't the best time" Muramasa says gently snapping her out of her day dream.  
"Ah yes of course, now what happened? It's very insensitive of him to act this way on today of all days. But doesn't that just add to his ap- ehem very insensitive" I sniff finally having stopped crying and smile again.  
"It's OK it's just the usual but I just couldn't deal with it today"  
"You shouldn't have to, I'll speak to him when he comes home"  
"No don't do that!" I cry looking to Muramasa pleading him not to. "It's fine I'm just having a bad day, I'll be fine I'm use to it." I would be fine, I was use to it, but it would just take a little longer than usual, it hurt just a little more this time.

Kyo's P.O.V  
Stupid. Idiot. Noisy. Annoying, but they were going to pay for upsetting dog face. Who did they think they were, only I could upset dog face no one else could. And who did she think she was running off like that? I didn't give her permission too. So now I'm pissed off and hungry.  
"Who set the flour bomb?" I ask to anyone.  
"Not sure but this seems like Chinmei behind this" Tokito answers having arrived just as Yuya ran away, heading straight to Akira's side. That bastard. I had one too many dealing with that creep. This time I was going to make sure he never bothered anyone of my followers again. With out another word I turned and started my way over to sort him out.  
"Hey wait up!" I hear the others call followed quickly by their footsteps. I smile quickly before masking my face as I arrive. Slouching and bragging, well if I wasn't sure he was responsible for the flour prank I was now.  
"I set it up and then just let gravity do the rest, you should have seen her, she turned bright red, and ran from the room, I think she nearly cried!" His dim-wit mates laughed with him not yet noticing our arrival.  
"I thought you were all for peace" I say making me presence known.  
"Did I use violence, no I even made people laugh- ahhh it's you!" Chinmei finally notices me and jumps a foot in the air. I'm not fooled by his pretence but smile slowly.  
"Shit it's demon eyes kyo! Crap man!" On of the dim-wits says before turning to run his mates running after him.  
"What does demon eyes want from me that he needs the support of all his friends?"  
"We're only here to watch" Bontenmaru says smiling as he leans back against a nearby wall. There were more agreements from behind me but I wasn't completely focused on them. I was remembering this day four years ago. The same bastard made her upset that day too.  
"What makes you think there will be anything to watch?" That was it. I never made the first move, but this shit had gotten in my way one to many times, he made Yuya upset twice, he hurt Mahiro and therefore Mayumi and my father. Now he was pissing me off, I mean what seventeen year old thought flour pranks were funny? Ones that were held back a year thats who. Ones that were going to pay.  
I threw a punch hitting him squarely in the jaw, making a satisfying thud and crunch. He tried to throw one back but that was it, tried, I dodged easily.  
"I've improved in the last four years, you won't beat me"  
"From what I've seen it'll be just as easy" I smile and throw another. Hearing a rib crack but blink in shock, when I feel his fist connect with my stomach winding me. This may be harder than four years ago. But he won't win, I'm stronger, I'm the best and I'm the only one who can make dog face upset.

Yuya's P.O.V  
"Hey dog face" I snap up instantly alert at the low rough whisper, and the sudden cool breeze invading my room, and the unwanted Kyo.  
"K-Ky-Kyo?" I stutter.  
"Who else calls you dog face?" He whispers again as he came over to my bed. His silhouette was hunched and he was favouring his left side. I gasp as I reach my fingers fumbling with the switch of my lamp, the soft golden light allows me to see his face. Blood was dried on his face, while a purple bruise marred the skin around his right eye.  
"Kyo what happened?" I push up to my knees as I gently reach for his shoulder gabbing him and pulling him on my bed. He just rolls his eyes as I check him over.  
"Did you climb that tree like this? Have you gone home? What state is the other guy in? Who was the other guy? Oh Kyo!"  
"I thought you were supposed to be mad at me woman" Kyo grumbles pushing away my hands that were fluttering around his wounds. I should get Akari she could heal him. I move off the bed to do just that but my wrist was caught in a firm but gentle grip. I look back.  
"Huh?" Well done. Very articulate.  
"You forgotten already?"  
"Huh...oh" I feel my cheeks heat and hope that he can't see it in the dim light, but this is Kyo, and by his chuckle I guess he did. That time, this very day four years ago when my world changed. When my parents got killed in a hit and run car accident. "Kyo" I whisper unable to say anything else. His grip tightens for second before he lets go and leans against the wall closing his eyes.  
"What happened?" Who had done this?  
"Chinmei, that bastard, finally made him pay"  
"But why?" I ask confused. Kyo doesn't even open his eyes when he replies.  
"Only I'm allowed to make you upset" I feel anger start to rise in me but I was too shocked to react. "Plus he had it coming" I had forgotten that Chinmei had bullied Mahiro, so badly she cut herself scaring her fore arms, thank goodness she had Benitora now, even if he was an idiot. My anger disappears replaced by a warm glow.  
"Do you have any sake?"  
"Kyo!" I whisper as loud as I chance, stupid idiot, but he was still covered in blood had he not gone home? "Have you been home?"  
"Yeah I went in, got lectured about how I wasn't to upset you, and then came straight here, so I need some sake woman"  
"I'm not getting you sake, and I'm not woman I have a name!" I snap the glow now gone. Typical Kyo. He doesn't open his eyes and I take a second to look him over again, his long red hair was tangled and in some places crusted with blood and dirt. He was a mess but the golden light soften the sharp planes of his face making him even more handsome than he usually was. I sigh. Sometimes I don't believe that he was the same person that had helped me four years ago.  
I remember the walk home from the hospital, Nozomu had driven but I wanted to be alone. I couldn't quite understand what had happened. I had been called to the the head masters office and then the next thing I know I was in hospital, with a nurse telling me my parents were dead. I hadn't been able to cry, not a single tear. It was hot and harsh that day, the sun white in the sky. The blossom even looked brash and gaudy. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't hear Chinmei or his friends calling me names.  
It wasn't till they pushed me to the ground that I saw and heard them. I remember the taunts, wanting to know where Kyo was, why he wasn't defending me. It wasn't the first time I had been bullied to provoke Kyo. It had happened a lot, some boy wanting to beat the strongest and fasted kid on the block. But what they didn't know was that Kyo didn't care, or if he did it was only because he liked making fun of me, not because he cared or I was his friend. They also didn't know that because of Kyo I could defend myself perfectly fine. And usually a swift punch or kick, or some cases sling shot and I was free of them. But not that day. That day I couldn't react. All I could do was stare up and them. I was scared, I felt so powerless, I wanted to run but all I think was my parents are dead. Gone never coming back. I wanted to find the one that drove off with out stopped and kill them. They were a coward. A murder.  
Then I shadow fell over me and I caught a glimpse of red hair before I heard someone hit the floor in a heavy lump. It was over in a matter of seconds. Then Kyo was pulling me up.  
"Dog face, just what did you think you were doing? Do you know where you are? This is Aokigahara" He growled and glared at me his red eyes a blaze, I had never seen them so red and in that moment I felt slightly scared but it was then I think that I started to see Kyo differently, I realized that day how beautiful his eyes really were.  
"My parents are dead" Was all I whispered, Kyo had let go of me a took a step back. He looked at me steadily the whole time.  
"Stay by my side" Was all he had said before he turned his back on me and walked down the street. I had ran to his side suddenly realising that I was in the most dangerous area of Japan. Kyo knew the area though, they had lived there till Mahiro had been born then they had moved in next door, which had been perfect since our parents were good friends.  
He had stayed till Akari had arrived that evening having flown out on the first flight she could get, and then breaking all the speed limits. He had just sat in the corner and watched, as everyone came in the house and said there condolences. It was his presence that kept me stable that afternoon. I know that because when everyone left and Akari and Nozomu had put me to bed telling me everything would get better that I fell apart. I didn't cry still. I remember just laying in bed looking at my ceiling cast in dark blue light shaking. I was over come by anger, grief, and fear, what would happen? I didn't even react when I heard the window slide open, and a shadow walk across my room. I only remember the shaking start to slow.  
"Hey dog face move over" I had and he had slipped beside me, the scent of the cool night coming with him, and the buzz of energy and life. I remember then feeling tears fall down my cheeks.  
"Finally your crying dog face" He had muttered before he had just taken my wrist and pulled me a little closer. I remember falling asleep against his shoulder, taking comfort in the life that he expelled. Muttering about how I was going to get revenge on the man who killed my parents. And it was that night four years ago that had carved out a section of my heart specially for Kyo.  
"Oi, you going to stare at me all night?"  
"Oh" I gasp blushing again and looking away. I shift feeling embarrassed, maybe I should get some stuff to clean him up. My wrist was grasped again as soon as started to move.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I snap my head from his hand around my wrist to see his eyes open and staring intently at me.  
"To get something to clean you up with? You wanted-"  
"I thought I said to stay by my side" I blink at him shocked.  
"But you just said, you wanted me to get-"  
"Sake, not stuff to clean me up I don't need to be cleaned up, stop fussing woman"  
"I will fuss, you do need cleaning up not sake, and then why are you here?"  
"Go get something then and sake" Kyo closes his eyes again and removes his hand. I miss the warmth but hurry out of my room, being as quiet as I could. But the loud snores coming from Nozomu's room covered me. I was as quick as I could be rushing to get the medical supplies Kyoshiro had given me to for my birthday and since, that warm glow had come back some sake. Then I was back in my room, Kyo hadn't moved and doesn't open his eyes as I start to dab at the blood on his face, following it down to the collar of his black t-shirt. I notice that it was more ripped than usual, and his jeans had an extra rip in them. I also notice that he was going to have to remove his t-shirt for me to clean the cuts that were making his black t-shirt even darker in places.  
"Erm K-Kyo-" Kyo moves forward so quickly that I stumble backwards only managing to catch myself, but in the process knock the antiseptic off the the bed. I try to catch it before it fell but only manage to knock myself off balance.  
"Ahhh!"  
"Shhhhhh, shut up do you want Akari coming in here?" My eyes widen and my heart beats pick up as I'm pulled up by two strong arms and I look down unable to meet his eyes only to see, firm golden skin and toned abs. Oh God.  
"Come on woman hurry up" He grumbles and lets me go and I quickly reach for the cloth and bandages.  
"Chinmei seems to have improved"  
"Bastard, he didn't win though"  
"I never doubted you" He just grunts and lifts his arms when I motion for him to. I quickly finish up and then just, well sit there. Not quite sure what to do. I was feeling very awkward, I hadn't seen Kyo topless since we were ten and he had gotten into a fight and I walked in on Muramasa cleaning him up. Kyo had teased me for a week after, about how I had blushed. But now he didn't look like a ten year old. And I wasn't quite sure why he was here.  
"Done" I say thinking of something to fill the silence. Kyo just grunts, then he surprises me by pushing me down. I gasp as my head hits the pillow.  
"Get some sleep" He grumbles with a twist of his wrist covering me once again with my blanket.  
"Thank you" I whisper. He grunts again but this time it sounded like sorry. "What?" Only for Kyo to grunt again. "Was that sorry?" I tease smiling. Kyo just looks at me and my smile grows bigger feeling the warm glow swell in my chest. Then I felt a shift in the bed and darkness surrounded us. I feel his warmth along my side, our shoulders touching. We had both grown in these four years. The same buzz of life that I had felt four years ago surrounded me now, making me feel safe and whole. And slightly awkward.  
Before Kyo had arrived I had been lying awake dry eyed once again, all cried out, thinking of my parents. And how I had never found the murder but the police had, and he had been sentenced. Kyo made me do his math homework during the trial, even though it got a lower grade than he usually got. His way of caring. The feeling of loss wasn't as raw as it use to be but it still hurt. Chinmei bullying me again, had made this year worse. But Kyo coming even though earlier he had hurt me just showed that he cared in his own way. I see that now.  
"Ahhhhh! Kyo what?" I screech when I feel a warm hand close around my breast squeezing.  
"Stop thinking so much dog face it will stilt your growth"  
"How dare you! Just-" But I was cut off by the soft warm pressure of Kyo's lips on mine. I feel my eyes widen meeting his, green on red, my heart speeding up in response and heat flashing through me, before I relax, giving in to the feelings he created, pushing away all questions as I kiss him back. I had been kissed once before but that was a party when we were fourteen and Shinrei was dared to kiss me. Kyo had been in a foul mood that day.  
I was reluctant when Kyo pulled away my eyes fluttering open to meet his red eyes shining brightly, pinning me with his intense gaze. Wow, what had just happened?  
"Now just sleep dog face, thats why I'm here"  
"How did you know I couldn't sleep" I ask unable to help it.  
"Because I know you, you never sleep on their anniversary, your in a hell of a mood the next day" His words were whispered gruffly and he didn't look at me but I was unable to look away from him.  
"Kyo-" But once again he silenced me with a kiss but this time it was more passionate, his tongue parting my lips, then exploring. I find my hands running through his hair that had always fascinated me. Enjoying the taste and feel of him against me, his warm hard body, seeming to fit against me perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. But most of all I enjoyed the feeling of how right it felt.  
"Now have you got the hint woman, shut up and sleep" He growls against me lips.  
"Just one question" He growls but make no protest "Where you jealous when Shinrei kissed me?"  
"Dog face" he warns I laugh feeling lighter and better than I ever had.  
"I'll take that as a yes" I see Kyo roll his eyes in the darkness. So I wasn't expecting what he did next. He met my gaze and just smiled at me.  
"Yuya" He starts his voice low and husky, making my name sound like a loving endearment "I want you to be happy"  
"Kyo" I breathe his name.  
"Now sleep" He commands and I giggle unable to resist snuggling closer.  
"You make me happy" I whisper closing my eyes suddenly feeling sleep tugging at me. Breathing in deeply his musky scent.  
"Good, because I haven't said you can leave me, so don't run away from me again, you hear that woman?"  
"Hmmmm" I mumble smiling, having heard his words but unable to fight sleep. That is till he once again squeezed my breast, startling me awake.  
"Kyo!"  
"I thought being happy would have made them grow, they haven't still flat chested dog face"  
"They won't grow over night!" I say trying to wiggle away "and what makes you think you have the right to touch them?"  
"You're mine" My heart fluttered and warmth spread from my heart taking over. I hadn't realised that I had wanted to hear those words till he had said them, and I had no control over my next words, but they felt so right and at that moment I realised I always had.  
"I love you" I had loved him as a child, looking up to him and relying on him for protection, and then four years ago when my love changed. To one I felt now stronger than ever before. Kyo doesn't say it back. I didn't expect him to but he does tighten his arms around me burying his nose in my hair telling me without saying it that he felt it too.  
"Yuya"

Third person P.O.V  
Akari and Nozomu opened Yuya's door cautiously aware of the bad mood they expected but were surprised by the sight that welcomed them. Akari nearly swooned and Nozomu had to hold himself back. Kyo and Yuya were fast asleep curled around each other, their golden and red hair twined together on the white pillow. But it was the position of Kyo's hand that caused all his anger.  
"Oh I get to plan Kyo's wedding after all" Akari sings clapping her hands "Even if it is for Yuya!" At this out cry the two wake up, Yuya blinking in confusion for a few seconds looking between her outraged brother and her excited aunt, before realising where Kyo's hand was. While Kyo just smirked arrogantly before slowly removing his hand and inquiring;  
"Where's my sake?"

Please review, thank you for reading.


End file.
